


An Academy Hidden In The Leaves (PREVIEW)

by OppaiShiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, High School, M/M, Multi, This is a highscool AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: Transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki, switches schools and is met with her Grandma Tsunade baa-chan, who shows her her new school.It's too troublesome.Seriously, like, what a drag.





	1. I'm Naruto Uzumaki; Believe it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a PREVIEW! So are my other works. But, especially this one!  
> If you don't like, then don't read. Simple.

**1**

* * *

 

" _Sakura-kun_!"

Sakura turns around to see his childhood friend blonde of a baka: Naruto.

The Uzumaki has her hands on her hips, still trying to catch her breath from running miles and miles to catch up with Sakura-kun. "You're so unfair!" she pouts cutely, "Sakura-kun pinky-promised that we would walk to school together." She says, at the entrance gate to their university. Sakura smirks. 

"Not my fault if you're late on your first day. Here, let me see your schedule."

 

Sakura looks over it with a nod of approval.

 

"Guess we're sharing a dorm." He says suddenly. Naruto sputters on her water bottle, spit flying everywhere.

"W - WHAT?" she screams, ecstatic beyond belief. Sakura puts a hand to his chin contemplatively.

"Hm, me and Sasuke-chan share a dorm already, but you're now our new room mate. Congrats," he says, clapping her back. 

Naruto nods numbly, her heart skipping a mile a minute. ' _Me?  And Sakura-kun? Together in the same living complex_?'

Naruto covers her face, her face turning red like a tomato as she walks beside THE Sakura-kun. ' _He's so...HOT. His wild, pink hair. His high cheekbones~! His flawless pale skin. A - and he's so...deep...And his prince-like features are to die for_!' (This, my friends, is fangirl language. They make even the littlest things in their writings sound sexy as hell.) Naruto feels her panties grow wet, and her eyes are full of lust. ' _N - no! Snap out of it! I'm not another one of his fangirls! EEEEEEEEEEEE_!'

As they're walking to the office, she collides into someone right around the corner _(I'm sorry for using this overused trope! I had to! I swear!)_

 

"N - Naruto - chan? Are you OK?" a small voice asks timidly, reaching out a hand to her. She takes it and looks up in shock. It's one of the Hyuga twins. And the other is standing right next to him. "M - my name is Hinata-kun. W - were were best friends in f - first g - grade, remember?" The boy with the white eyes and purple bowlcut asks with a small smile. "Heh he. I remember you! We used to swing together on the sets all the time," Naruto says, looking past his shoulder with a faraway look on her face. 

 

She scratches the back of her head, and smiles sheepishly.

 

"A - anyway! Nice seeing you an' all, but I've got a room with Sakura-kun! And a principal to see! See ya!" She shoves a sticky note to his chest and makes a run for it. Sakura follows, if only with a roll of his eyes. Hinata looks after them sadly, reading the numbers over. His heart skips a beat.

\---

" _NARUTO_!" Sakura says, hands on his hips. "You can't just hand off phone numbers to strangers. God, you're such a blonde sometimes. I can't even." Naruto hums to herself, swinging her arms back and forth. Today's a _good_ day. She gets to walk side by side with the love of her life, AND also reunited with a childhood friend of hers. 

And then you ask yourselves,

_What could possibly go wrong?_

Well....EVERYTHING. (in a nutshell)

 

 They're inside a small office. A brunette man named Shizune opens the door for them, holding a stuffed pig to his chest. Why, even Misashi Kishimoto didn't know.

 

"There you are, you blond brat."

 

Naruto stops in her tracks. Turning around slowly, she swore she almost felt her soul leave her body. She gulps audibly, and her eyebrow twitches nervously. "Heh heh...Tsunade-baa-kun!" She sweatdrops. "Didn't think you'd work here!"

 Tsunade crosses his arms, with a sour look on his face. As if the man had just sucked a lemon. Next thing Naruto knew, his grandfather's nostrils flared and stream flared out of his ears. It was NOT a pretty sight to look at, that's for sure. 

" _Don't you dare call me that_!" The blonde man shouts, slamming a fist on his desk, hands through his hair as he leans back. His amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"You knew what you signed up for when you got the job, gramps." Naruto humphs, pouting cutely. "'Sides, no matter how sexy you look, you're still an old man. Just like _Pervy Sage_!" Tsunade whacked a fan atop Naruto, as he leant across his desk.

 

" _ITAI_!" Naruto screamed, hands on her head. "That hurt like hell!"

"Knock it off, you brat! You damn well deserved it," Tsunade sighs, "I've got better things to be doing with my time than to deal with an idiot of a relative like you. _Shizune_ ," the brunette looked up. "Hmm?"

"Send in the _Uchiha_ for me." The old man says stiffly, fanning against his oh so perfect face. 

"Which one?" Shizune asked, looking through his files for the specific student. "Oh, _you know_ ," the blonde drawled, picking at his nails with pursed lips. "that 

 

"Oh, her. Right away, mister!" Shizune salutes, closing the door behind him. Tsunade slumps against his desk chair, and puts a pen to his mouth.

 

' _Wait, Sasuke-chan_?' Inner Sakura thinks with hearts in his eyes, ' _oooh, I can't wait! Ino-pig is going to be so mad at me, but I don't care. I'll take a chance with Sasuke-chan any given day! Cha_!'

 

"Well, Haruno. I think it's time for you to go to class." Sakura sputtered; spit flying everywhere. "Wh - WHAT?! 

 

"You're going to be late for classes," Tsunade peered at him through his horn-rimmed glasses he had slipped on, unnoticed. "Unless, you'd like to be excused as absent, hmm?"

 He was laughing his arse off internally at the player boy's face scrunch up; struggling to accept a day without the "love of his life". 

"Uh, I'LL BE THERE, SHANNARO! Good luck, you _baka_!" He shouts to Naruto, as he bolts past the door and through the hallways. Naruto has a cloud of doom over her head when he leaves. ' _Sakura-kun, the man of my dreams, always calls me an idiot_...'

 

' _Kids these days_...' Tsunade thinks to himself, downing a bottle of sake. "Well," he hiccups in his hands, "Well, she should be here any minute from now."

 

The door opens, and the brunette walks in and has someone with him. 

 

The blonde couldn't remember a time when her head spun so fast; twin tails flailing all over the place as she stared at the newcomer.

' _W - WOAH_!' Naruto thinks, her face feeling hot. A tall, slender black-haired girl stood in the doorway. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her eyes were as black as onyx. She had the bod of only a man's wildest fantasies. Her form-fitting grey school uniform hung over a dark-blue skirt. A purple rope was tied around her waist; which struck as odd to the students of Konoha since that was a symbol of Sound.

 

"Hn, dobe," she says arrogantly, walking over to her with an air of superiority. She flipped her hair back, and extended a hand out to hold. 

_"Let's go."_

* * *

 


	2. ???

2

* * *

Sasuke opens the door for the blonde and closes it from behind her. Something was  _odd_ about this newbie. She felt... familiar.  

"BOOM, BITCHES!" Sakura screams from the other side. Sasuke deadpans, when she looks into the face of one of her fanboys. She shoves him off of herself; making way for her and the new student. 

 "What happened to you being on time in other classes?" The Uchiha asks pointedly, shoving her hands in her pockets. She watched as the blonde walked side by side them; silent as ever.

Sakura waves a hand dismissively, and Naruto is suddenly feeling a sense of fury. _If she so much as touches him, SHE'LL_ \---!

"No, those stupid classes can wait. 'Sides, I can't leave my _girlfriend_ all alone with this idiot." Sakura says, pointing a finger at Naruto cheekily, "But, Sakuuuura-kun~!" Naruto pouted, her big blue eyes shining with tears. Sakura humphed, holding Sasuke's hand in his. In response, the Uchiha slapped him.

"Shove off, Sakura. I told you already. I have no interest in dating with you. Much less at the thought of staying with you..."

"What about our prom? You swore..." Whined Sakura; looking like someone broke his heart in two.

' _Man, she's so harsh! I'd do ANYTHING to have a precious person like Sakura! And she just tosses him aside like trash; how dare she_!' A red aura surrounds the blonde completely.

 "I didn't swear anything!" Sasuke snapped at the Haruno, and turned to Naruto with a humph, "nevermind him. He's _annoying_ \--" (followed by a flustered "HEY!" from Sakura) 

 

"So, you're the new student?" 

 

"Yep! Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Buh-lieve it!" The blonde sayy, striking a pose. "NARUTO! Tell her a little bit about yourself." Sakura insisted, scolding her like a mother hen. The Uzumaki rolls her eyes, and starts off from the top. "I like RAMEN; it's my favorite! Nothings beat a jelly-filled ramen. I dislike expired milk. And as for what I hate so far..."

 " _You_!" She scrunched her face up in the disgust.

"Fair enough." The darker female nods to herself; already suspecting that much from the girl's growling at her when she was so close to Sakura. Not her fault, though.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Her dark eyes flickered past her shoulder. She looked at Sakura impassively. Sakura-kun blushed, and faked a strained smile. "Uh, wow! Sasuke-chan! Who'd have thought I'd come along? Silly me," He laughed nervously. 

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted; stopping herself and gesturing to a door of a side classroom. "Hmph. This is the Lab room. Where Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, work along on chemistry and science experiments. As long as you know your math, 

 

"See you at the gym,"

"If you can get there," teased Sasuke; dark eyes dancing with glee.

 

???


End file.
